


桃之灼灼 第四十六章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Kudos: 6





	桃之灼灼 第四十六章

顾若兮都一度怀疑这男人不疼自己了，刚刚挨完手板就被抱去床上趴着，眼泪早已经哭花了脸蛋，额头上也疼出了一层冷汗。  
小丫头光着红屁股趴着柔软的床上，小腹下被垫了一个软枕，高高地撅起了屁股，双手被勒令扶着床沿，顾若兮两只手心都被打肿了，只能手指抠着，根本不敢紧握，还没有等她感叹完她悲惨的人生，双腿就被一定幅度的打开，一左一右的绑在床尾。  
下面一阵清凉，小妹.妹就这样完完全全的暴露在了男人的眼前，顾若兮羞红了脸，挣扎着要合并双腿却被男人甩下的“啪啪，”两巴掌给打没了骨气。  
“挨打的规矩还记着的，老老实实的挨完板子，这次的惩罚就算完了，可若是过程中不乖，比如那刚刚才被打肿的手伸到了后面，就不要怪本王重来一遍了，”君墨扬将那板子搭在那两座肉丘上，轻轻拍打着以示警告，大掌按在那不盈一握的纤腰上，往下按了按，令小屁股更好的撅起来，抡圆胳膊，厚重的板子兜着风就砸在了臀峰上面。  
“啪啪啪”  
“嗷呜...疼...”顾若兮被狠厉的板子抽的浑身一个冷战，旋即便是火辣辣的痛感袭遍整个臀峰，那厚重的檀木板子与她娇小细嫩的屁股来了第一次亲密接触，而这也仅仅只是这顿板子的开始。  
“啪啪啪”  
“啊啊...哎呀...呜呜哇...错了...”顾若兮只感觉身后的板子沉重而有力道，四指宽的板子一下就能大概覆盖住整个肉团，两板下去就能打到臀腿交接的地方，有条不絮的板子一下接着一下的抽打下去，两板过后几乎剩余的每一板都打在重叠的地方。  
君墨扬教训她的时候总是沉闷和没有一丝温度的，整个屋子只充斥着板子着肉的声音，顾若兮呼痛的求饶和哭泣声，还有挣扎的动静。  
“呜呜...夫...夫君...疼疼我吧...我痛...轻点...呜呜...”身后的板子不受她凄惨可怜的哭叫声的影响，依旧保持该有的力度砸下去，腰身被男人的大掌给紧紧按压着，双腿也被结实的绑在床沿，只剩下小屁股可以小幅度的挣扎着。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“啊...我错了...不要...打了...我再也不敢了...屁股...屁股要烂了...”  
“墨扬...哥哥...啊...痛...呜...”  
顾若兮哭得都有些岔气了，脸上布满了汗珠，眼睛哭得红肿，一直在嚎啕大哭，手也顾不得还有伤紧紧攥着床沿试图减轻疼痛，可身后火辣的刺痛依旧源源不断地传来，原就薄薄肿了一层的小屁股进一步开始发胀，刺痛感也深入钻入皮肤深层。  
君墨扬手中的板子依旧一板一板地兜着风的打在那肉团上，肉团本就是细皮嫩肉的，现在在他手下不断变得通红，血红，渐渐肿胀，板痕纵横交错，鲜红欲滴，慢慢地浮现出紫砂，臀峰处更是渐渐失去了原有的弹性...  
“啪啪啪啪”  
君墨扬心里疼得不行却要提醒自己必须狠心，她的身体不能容忍她胡闹，他必须一次打服她以后乖乖喝药养身体，好好吃饭。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“呜呜...我错了...轻点...啊...啊”顾若兮痛得身子发软，肿胀和刺痛感深深折磨着她，她甚至怀疑这男人是不是要打死她了。  
真的好痛...呜呜...  
君墨扬强忍着内心一阵阵的心疼，数着数量，一板子接着一板子地将剩余的板子打完，连续最后的五下打在了大腿的位置，看着顾若兮的整个臀高高肿起，肿到变形，板痕交错，布满紫砂和硬块，臀腿的位置都是一片青紫，最后的五板也把往日白皙的大腿打得一片通红。  
顾若兮连身后的板子什么时候停的都不知道，依旧顾自痛哭，如今身子轻轻挪动一下都能让她哀嚎出声，屁股简直都不能动弹。  
“能记住教训了？”头顶响起严肃冷硬的声音，还有着一丝的颤抖和心疼，可惜如今的顾若兮已经听不出来了。  
“能...能...”顾若兮突然有些怕他了，虽然也是自己不爱惜自己在先，可这顿罚真的痛入骨髓了，她的眼神里有着微微颤抖的无助和俱意。


End file.
